


Shut Up and Dance

by magequisition



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Vaxleth is background, minor attempted assault, tags to be updated as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: Emon University has a very clear policy regarding athletics and academics, and which takes priority. When party girl accounting major Vex'ahlia gets a letter informing her of her suspension from the school's archery team until her Literature grade improves, she doesn't know what to do. Enter engineering major and all around genius Percy, who's willing to tutor her back onto the team...if Vex can get over her dislike of all people upper class.





	1. Suspension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daringlybelieving](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringlybelieving/gifts).



> I was at a skating party with some friends when "Shut Up and Dance With Me" by walk the moon came on and I instantly had a later scene in this story in my head. My best friend wanted Perc'ahlia and suddenly here it was, all developed for me. So here we are. Will be updated as often as possible (and I just lost my job so I have plenty of writing time lol)

     What the actual fuck?” Vex’ahlia grumbled, balling up the letter she’d just read and throwing it in the general direction of the recycling bin across the room, missing by several inches and nearly hitting her twin brother, who dodged just in time.

  
     “Dare I ask?” her brother, Vax’ildan, asked. Vex gestured vaguely in the direction of the paper before stomping towards the balcony of their shared apartment and stepping outside, closing the door behind her so Trinket couldn’t get out. Vax crossed the few steps to the landing point of the paper and unballed it carefully, reading the letter printed on Emon University stationary.

  
                        Attn: Vex’ahlia Vessar  
                             This is to inform you that effective immediately, you are on athletic probation from the Emon University archery team due to unsatisfactory academic performance. You are reminded that a requirement of athletic participation at Emon is a passing average with no grade lower than a C. Your student record shows that you are currently not meeting this requirement in one or more classes, and as such must be suspended from the team until the situation is rectified. It is recommended that you meet with your coach as well as any involved professors to come to a solution.  
                   We thank you for your cooperation.

  
     Vax dropped the letter into the basket they used to collect recyclables in with a groan. His sister’s reaction made sense now; archery was her escape from a lot of things, and he knew she was only doing badly in one class, a required English credit that she didn’t care about. He supposed he hadn’t realized exactly how much she’d been letting that one slide, and he felt bad for being distracted by his own personal life and not paying more attention to her. He took a breath and followed her out onto the balcony, letting their St. Bernard, Trinket, follow him. Vex always felt better with Trinket there, even when she thought she wanted to shut out everything.  
Vex was leaning against the balcony railing, staring out towards the nearby forest.

  
     “I can’t believe they fucking suspended me,” she said when Vax stepped out, not turning around. “It’s one fucking class.”  
     Vax rest a hand on his sister’s arm. “It sucks. C’mere.” He tugged on her arm lightly and pulled her in for a tight hug. “We’ll get it sorted. You’re going to get back on the team, Vex, whatever it takes.”  
     Vex looked up at him wryly. “I guess I could try actually going to that class. It just sucks so much. Full of stuffy literature majors, they all reek of Daddy’s Money and going to school just because they need a degree to keep up appearances, not because they need a job. I can feel them staring at me and I hate it. I’m doing fine in all the classes I actually give a shit about, my accounting classes and stuff. But fucking breadth classes, man....if I wanted to take Renaissance Literature I’d have joined the stuffy ones.”  
     “Yeah, going would be a good start. Make an appointment with your prof. Figure out what you have to do. Get back on the team, Stubby. They’ll be lost without you.” Vax winked and Vex pulled back, rolling her eyes.  
     “I hate it when you call me that,” she said, but couldn’t entirely hide the smile that crossed her face as she went to lean against the balcony railing again, reaching one hand down to pat Trinket as he pressed himself against her leg.  
                                                                                                                           *****  
     “I am so going to need a drink tonight,” Vex said as she stood outside her literature professor’s office door, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other as she hesitated knocking. She didn’t do so well with authority - it was why she liked her accounting classes. Minimal contact with, well, anyone, and she got to do math and figure out ways to save money. She didn’t even have to go to her lectures most of the time, as the material came naturally to her. It was the ideal situation, really, and it was the reason she hated her literature class. She wasn’t stupid by any stretch of the imagination, but she wasn’t interested in literature and hated having to spend all the time on analysis. If she was going to read a damn book she just wanted to enjoy it, not analyze why the author may have possibly made the curtains blue.  
With a sigh, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

  
     “Come in,” she heard from the inside of the office. She pushed on the handle and opened the door.  
     “Ah, Vex’ahlia. I was expecting to see you soon,” her red-headed professor, the absolute image of the absent-minded professor trope, said. He clicked a few keys on his computer and turned to face her.  
     “Yes, Professor Stormwind. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me on such short notice. I know I only sent the email last night.” Vex’s voice was strained as she struggled to remain polite. It’s for the team, it’s for the team, she thought to herself.  
     “Of course, of course, that’s why I’m here, to aid students with their difficulties. At my last post, at Draconia University, we had an open door policy that worked very well. Of course most everyone lived on campus there so it was much more feasible. I remember one time - “  
     “Professor, can we figure out a way to help me pass this class?” Vex interrupted.  
     “Yes, yes of course. My apologies. Now,” he turned back to his computer screen and scrolled through the information on the screen. “I see that your attendance is barely acceptable, but your test scores are remarkably low. That seems to be your primary setback in the class. Do you study for the exams, Vex’ahlia?” he turned back to her and stared at her over his glasses.  
     Vex shrugged. “I dunno, kinda,” she said.  
     “Literature cannot “kinda” be studied, Vex’ahlia. It requires devotion. Reading. Focus. It isn’t something you can simply know.” A brief look of contemplation crossed the man’s face. “I would like to recommend a tutor to you. He is an excellent student and is willing to help you out with your work, to help bring you up to speed.”  
     “I appreciate the suggestion, but I can’t afford a tutor,” Vex said. “I only work part time and my loans just cover my school costs.”  
     “This student is one of your classmates. He volunteers with the tutoring centre and has agreed to help you out wherever you might feel comfortable if the tutoring centre is not suitable for you.” Professor Stormwind passed her a piece of paper. “This is his contact information, which he allowed me to give to you. Alternately, we do have class this afternoon and you can connect with him there to discuss the situation. I do want to help you, Vex’ahlia. I understand you’re a gifted archer. It would be a shame if you were to be unable to rejoin your teammates.”  
     “Hmm, yes, a shame,” Vex said, more casually than she actually felt. She stuffed the paper into the open front pocket of her bag, barely glancing at it. “Thanks for your time, professor. I’ll look into meeting with this guy.”  
     “Percival,” the man said.  
     “Yeah, him,” Vex said. She stood and lifted her bag over her shoulder before turning to leave the office.  
                                                                                                                          *****  
     The door closed as the teacher entered the room, and class began. Vex sat in the back of the room, trying to draw as little notice to herself as possible. Today, however, she paid attention as Stormwind called the roll. She had no idea who this Percival guy was that was supposed to be helping her, and she had no intention of texting some random person. Despite her attention, however, she still barely caught her classmate’s name when she discovered he had what had to be the absolute longest name in all of human history. When she saw who raised their hand, however, she breathed a small sigh of relief. The guy reeked of privilege like the rest of them (as if his seventeen thousand names weren’t an indication) but he was relatively tolerable in class, seeming to keep mostly to himself and not getting overly pompous like the rest of them.  
He didn’t hurt to look at, either, which would make getting tutored significantly more enjoyable if it came to that. His hair was curious to her - stark white, as if it had been dyed, but with no roots to show for it. He was taller than she was, and on the rare occasion she had seen him smile it had lit up his face. Not that she had any interest in pursuing anything with him, of course. She was sure he was as dismissive as the rest of them, and she’d long given up on relationships. People couldn’t be trusted. It couldn’t hurt to flirt with him, though, she thought to herself with a smirk. She raised her hand absentmindedly as she heard her name called, and didn’t notice that he turned to look at her as she did so.  
     Two hours droned on and Vex was reminded through every moment of it why she wasn’t passing the class. She was tired, cranky, and honestly could not have cared less about Shakespeare. Her binder was already away when Stormwind finally announced they were done for the day, and she stood up, leaving her bag where it sat beside her seat as she walked over to the table on the other side of the room.

  
     “You’re Percival, right?” she asked, leaning against the table and watching him push his many books into his bag. Who actually brings all the assigned readings to class, anyway? she thought to herself as she watched. He looked up then, piercing blue eyes meeting her brown ones and she flashed him a smile.  
     “Yes. Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the Third,” he said, extending a hand for her to shake. Clearly noticing the look on her face, he quickly added, “but Percy is fine. That’s what most people call me.”  
     “They’d kind of have to or they’d get winded, wouldn’t they?” Vex said. She reached out to shake his hand but released it as quickly as she could. His hand was warm, a contrast to the cold room.  
     Percy smiled goodnaturedly, clearly used to remarks about his name. “And your name is…” he said slowly.  
     “Oh, ah, Vex’ahlia. Vex. Sorry,” she said quickly. “Look, here’s the thing. I’m not doing so well in this class, because I hate it, but I have to take it. And I’m doing badly enough that I’ve been kicked off the archery team. I’d really like to change that, which means getting my marks up. Professor Stormwind suggested you might be willing to help me. I couldn’t afford to pay you, but I’m a decent cook. I could make food or something.”  
Percy nodded. “The professor told me you might be in contact. I don’t mind helping you out. Literature comes easily to me. Would you prefer to meet on campus, or off?”  
     “On, I think,” Vex said. “For now at least. There’s the library. And I like the outdoor study spaces we have. I like being near the forest.”  
     “On campus it is, then. I need to attend to something right now, but Professor Stormwind told me he would give you my contact information. Has he already done so?” At Vex’s affirming nod, he continued. “Perfect. Why don’t you text me, and we’ll set up our first session. I’m usually relatively easy to contact by text.”  
     “Sure,” Vex said. “Sorry to keep you, I didn’t realize you’d be busy after class.”  
     “Not at all, you had no way of knowing. It was a pleasure to meet you, Vex. Thank you for approaching me. I’m sure we’ll find a way to get you back on the archery team.”       Percy lifted his tidily packed bag and swung it onto his back, slipping his second arm into the strap and settling it comfortably.  
    “Thanks for the help,” Vex said. She waved before going back to fetch her own bag and lifting it over her shoulder, slinging it across her body. She half-wished she’d suggested they meet at hers and Vax’s apartment, she preferred being at home and would especially have liked to have Trinket nearby when she had to spend time with a guy she knew next to nothing about, but their apartment was small and the outside of the building was in disrepair, and Vex was uncomfortable allowing Percy to see it. He had been polite enough to her, but he definitely spoke with the same upper-class diction that she was used to hearing from the other literature majors in the class and she was sure he’d think poorly of her home.  
     She didn’t know why she cared; as long as she passed the midterm and got back onto the archery team, that was all that mattered. Once or twice a week with Percy wouldn’t kill her, she was sure.


	2. Tough it Out

     She saw him leaning against the railing outside the library as she walked towards the low building. The sun was behind her now but she left her sunglasses on, even the indirect sunlight making her cringe, and hoped to any supernatural force that might exist that he didn’t give her a hard time for being late. To his credit, he was still waiting there, and she was twenty minutes late for their first tutoring session. 

     “Hello, Vex’ahlia,” he said, chuckling when she cringed at his volume. 

     “Thanks for waiting. Sorry I’m late. Wasn’t feeling well this morning,” she said. 

     “So I can see,” Percy said. “Come on, I’m sure we can find a nice table hidden away in a corner somewhere away from the windows.” 

     She was surprised to realize that his voice held no accusation, and if there was more than a touch of humour in his voice, it was probably no less than she deserved. It  _ was  _ a Thursday, after all. Getting trashed on a Wednesday night hadn’t been her best idea, not with her first tutoring session the next day, but the stress had been heavy, one beer had turned into not counting, and Vax had been at his girlfriend’s house instead of avoiding her for once. 

     It had been a weird night.

     They passed quietly through the library, walking to the upper floor and finding a two-person table tucked into a corner near, but not directly beside, a window. 

     “How’s this for a study spot?” Percy asked. 

     “Good as any,” Vex said with a shrug. She dropped her bag beside the table and sat down, bending over to remove her water bottle and a small notebook.

     Percy took the seat beside her. “Can you tell me where you’re struggling with the class?” he asked. 

     “Uh, the fact that I don’t care probably doesn’t help matters,” Vex said casually. She waited for his inevitable lit-major-shock reaction, but to Percy’s credit his eyes widened for only a moment before he schooled his face back into a neutral expression. “I’m taking the class for breadth credit. I have to take it, I don’t want to take it. I’m an accounting major. I’m really only here so I can get a decent job and take care of myself. I like math and there’s always jobs in accounting. Plus, I don’t usually have to go to lectures,” she added. 

     Percy nodded. “Fair enough. I’m not a literature major either. I do like the class, though. There’s a lot of interesting things to be found there if you give it a chance.” He bent down to his own bag and pulled out the small book of selected plays they were studying. As he set it on the table, Vex stared at him in disbelief.

     “Wait, wait, what? You’re not a lit major?” she asked. “I had you pegged for one just like the rest of the,” she paused, not wanting to offend the guy who was hopefully going to get her back onto the archery team. “The guys in the class.” 

     Percy laughed. “Pompous assholes? Is that what you were going for?” he said. “I admit I’m from a similar background as many of the other students in our class. But no, I’m not a literature major. I’m in engineering. I’m planning to make a life for myself, despite the family business sitting there, waiting for me. I have a sister, she can take it on if she likes.” 

     Vex grinned, surprised when she realized it wasn’t even entirely faked. “All right then, Mr. Engineering. Tell me about these plays. Blow my mind.” She winked at him and thought she saw his eyes brighten for a moment. 

     She still didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him, but it seemed she was right. Hanging out with Percy periodically might turn out to be not the worst part of her week after all. 

                                                                                                                            *****

“Oh, come on, work,” Vex grumbled, kicking the ice machine. Of all the nights for it to stop working, Saturday was not the ideal one. Monday would have been good. Not only were Mondays at the bar usually dead, but Vex didn’t work Mondays and the machine would have therefore been Not Her Problem. But Saturday it was and as the weekend supervisor, the lack of ice for a bar full of cranky patrons was exactly her problem. 

     “God, I hope it’s just the filter again,” she mumbled. She looked around and saw Grog, her favourite bouncer, coming out from the back. The guy was a bit of a moron, but he was strong, looked intimidating, and had a surprisingly kind heart given his huge, tattooed biker-guy appearance. 

     “Grog!” Vex called out. When he looked over, she waved him over. “Come here a minute, would you, dear?” 

     Grog grinned and nodded and walked over to the bar. “What can I do for ya, Vex?” he asked. 

     “Grog, would you be a dear and pull this ice machine out a bit for me? It’s stopped working again and I’ve got to check the filter, see if it needs to be cleaned. I swear, if those weeknight bastards put something in there as a prank…” she trailed off, already contemplating her revenge if she found something in the ice machine’s water filter that wasn’t intended to be there. 

     “Yup, I gotcha,” Grog said. He moved in behind the bar and shifted the large appliance a couple of feet away from the wall. Vex sidled in behind it, tugging at the door that covered the filter compartment. There was nothing unusual in there, and when she removed the filter it was clean - which she’d expected, having changed it herself the previous weekend. She sighed and crept back out. 

     “It can go back,” she said. “The filter’s fine, the damn thing’s just broken again. I’m going to call Sylas so he can get it sorted out.” She shuddered. There was something not quite right about her boss, but she couldn’t put her finger on exactly what it was. Thankfully, she could avoid him most times - except when something like this happened. “Can you do me one more favour?” she asked, smiling up at Grog. 

     “Uh, probably?” Grog said. “What is it?” 

     Vex walked over to the till and opened it, writing a note and slipping it in the drawer before pulling out a few bills. “Will you go over to the store a couple of blocks down and pick up as many bags of ice as you can manage? We’ve still got two hours until last call and even if I can reach Sylas tonight, he won’t be able to get anyone out to fix the machine until tomorrow at the earliest. And we’re going to have some seriously cranky drunks if we can’t get them drinks because we’ve got no ice. There’s a bit already made in there, but it’ll be gone before too long.” 

     Grog finished pushing the ice machine back against the wall and nodded at Vex as he took the money, pocketing it before any of the bar patrons could notice. “I’ll be back in fifteen minutes,” he said. “Jarrett can keep an eye on things up front while I’m gone. Been pretty quiet tonight.” He nodded at the bar’s other bouncer, who was still standing by the door. 

     “Thank you, Grog,” Vex said. “Don’t forget to get a receipt so I can put that in with the other paperwork tonight,” she called after him as he walked away. He raised his hand in acknowledgement and left the bar, seemingly unaware of the way the crowd parted before him as he walked. Vex laughed at the sight. Grog was an unlikely friend, all things considered, but he’d proven he could be trusted and the two would even hang out outside of work, a new experience entirely for Vex. Occasionally Grog would bring along his best friend, Pike, who Vex also liked. She wasn’t around as often; she was a nursing student and was usually up to her eyes in work, but she was very sweet and Vex didn’t doubt that Pike was going to be the best nurse anyone had ever encountered. 

     She was startled from her thoughts by a nasally voice at the end of the bar. 

     “Ugh! Girl! You going to serve us like you’re paid to do or what?” 

     Vex took a deep breath and tried not to roll her eyes where the customer could potentially see. She plastered a smile on her face and walked down to the far end of the bar, almost directly behind where she’d been standing. 

     “Oh, I’m so sorry,” she said. “I can’t believe I was so blind. What can I get for you?” Her tone seemed to mollify the man only slightly and his face remained gruff. 

     “Whatever you’ve got on tap. Mind the head. I know how you girls are.” he sat back slightly, making no secret of the fact that he was eyeing her up. Vex tried not to shudder. “And if you walk away from me reeeeal slow and nice like you just might earn a real good tip,” the man added. Vex turned and walked quickly to the beer fountain. She wasn’t above flirting to get tips - or just about anything else she wanted, to be honest - but she could read people and knew when her strategy would work. The goblin-looking man at the end of the bar was not going to tip her no matter what she did, and even basic politeness meant she was going to be very careful walking to her car after the bar closed that night. She grabbed a clean glass and filled it carefully, walking it back over to the man and sliding a coaster down in front of him before placing the pint glass on top of it. 

     “That’s four-fifty, please,” she said politely. The man grumbled as he handed her a crumpled, slightly damp bill, and Vex kept the smile plastered on her face as she slipped it into her apron and pulled out his change. Dropping it into his hand with as little contact as possible, she turned, heading directly for the hand sanitizer dispenser beside the sink and rubbing a generous amount over her hands. 

     This was going to be a long two hours.

                                                                                                                                         *****

     The last of the customers had finally trailed out of the bar and Vex ran a cloth one last time over the counter. She was grateful for Grog and Jarrett; they’d started putting up the chairs and stuff for the night cleaners so she didn’t have to do it after her other cleaning was done. 

     “You guys can go if you want,” she called to them. “I’m just about done here and I can get locked up.” Jarrett grinned in response and beelined it for the staff room door, but Grog’s forehead folded a bit in concern. 

     “I can wait for you, Vex. I don’t mind,” he said. 

     “You’re sweet, darling, but I’m fine. I’m nearly finished up here and I’ve got my car in the lot. I’ll be out of here in ten minutes.” 

     “Alright…” Grog said, clearly unconvinced but knowing better than to argue with Vex. He took his jacket from the hook on the inside of the coat check desk and left, followed quickly by Jarrett. Vex wrung out her cloth and hung it beside the sink before heading back into the staff room herself to get her jacket and purse. She pulled out her phone as she walked and rolled her eyes when she saw she still had no response from Sylas - he hadn’t answered the phone when she’d called so she had texted him instead. She just hoped she didn’t hear it when she came in for her shift the next day. It was hardly her fault if he didn’t answer his phone, but logic never sat well with Sylas Briarwood. 

     She shoved her phone into her purse and pulled her black leather jacket over her arms, shrugging it into a comfortable position. Tucking the blue-streaked front of her hair, too short to fit into her usual braid, behind her ear, she looped her arm through the purse strap and walked towards the bar’s door, flicking off light switches along the way. 

     She was halfway across the parking lot, car keys in hand, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around instinctively, ducking her head and wiggling away from the unfamiliar grasp. 

     “You’re still walking too fast,” a too-familiar nasally voice said to her. 

     “I don’t fucking think so,” Vex said, striking out with her leg and smiling as she felt her foot connect with his groin. The smile fell when she felt his fist connect with her cheek, and she backed up several steps before running, thankful that he was still too occupied with his bruised crotch to move quickly. She unlocked her car as she ran, climbing into it as fast as possible and locking the doors behind her. She took only a moment to breathe, trying to control the shaking in her hands as she started her car and drove away, the ache in her cheek a welcome sharpness keeping her anchored to reality. 


	3. Tests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this chapter out by yesterday at the latest, and I apologize for the delay. Real Life got in the way, unfortunately, but I should be back in action now.

     “Jesus, Vex’ahlia, what happened to you?” Concern practically dripped from Percy’s voice as he approached his and Vex’s table in the library. 

     “Nothing, Percy, I’m fine. Just a disgruntled customer at work Saturday night. Don’t worry about me. Let’s just get down to it, okay?” Vex hoped against hope that he’d drop the subject. “And anyway, I’m pretty sure when you texted me to arrange this, I told you to call me Vex. The only people that call me Vex’ahlia are professors and Vax, if I’ve pissed him off. So unless you’re mad or dead serious about something important - and no, tutoring doesn’t count - just call me Vex.” She winked at him and saw his face relax, although he didn’t look entirely convinced. 

     “You did say that, Vex. I apologize,” Percy said. Vex waved off his apology as he sat down beside her. 

     He really was handsome, she realized not for the first time before shoving the idea down.  _ It’s no use thinking that way. This isn’t about that and you don’t deserve him anyway,  _ she thought. Instead, she reached down to the floor to take her book out of the bag sitting at her feet. “I actually read the entire first act,” she said. 

     Percy smiled at her, and Vex thought she might read an entire play in a night if it meant he’d do it again. 

                                                                                                                            *****

     She walked into work that night and waved cheerfully at Grog before feeling her stomach drop into her feet. Standing to the side of the bar was Sylas Briarwood, talking to the man who’d come after her on Saturday night. Fighting every urge she had to turn on her heel and run, Vex continued walking towards the bar. 

     “Sylas,” she said casually, ignoring the man beside him. “What brings you to the pub on a Tuesday? I don’t normally see you, and I know the ice machine was fixed yesterday.” 

     “I’ve just been speaking to my friend Kerrion,” Sylas said. “An interesting story, Vex’ahlia. He tells me you assaulted him after the pub closed on Saturday evening. That all he’d done was order a few drinks and that you took offence to having to do your job.” 

     Vex tried unsuccessfully to mask the shock on her face. “Hardly,” she said. “I got your friend his drinks. Pleasure to meet you, by the way,” she said as an aside, acknowledging the man beside her boss for the first time. Shorter than him by at least two heads, she wished she couldn’t believe Sylas was accusing her of assaulting him, but the situation was all too believable. She just hoped she could talk her way out of it. 

     The man snorted and grumbled something about fake manners under his breath. “Could have been more pleasurable Saturday,” he said more loudly. Vex tried to contain her shudder and looked pointedly at Sylas. 

     “Vex, I can’t do without you this weekend. You’re my best bartender and the only capable supervisor I have. But your shifts until Saturday are canceled, and I suggest you start looking for another job. You still work here for now, but this is your last chance. And frankly, I shouldn’t even be giving you this one. And if I hear one more word from a customer, especially one as close a friend as Kerrion, I don’t care if I have to come in to the pub myself, you’re done.” 

     Vex’s jaw dropped. She spun on her heel and stormed out of the bar, shaking her head at Grog as he looked at her wide-eyed as she left. 

                                                                                                                           *****

     She turned into the parking lot below the trailhead and climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind her and pressing the lock button on her key fob. Glancing up at the rapidly darkening sky, she shrugged and entered the trail, taking a deep breath as the darker forest enveloped her. She was no Keyleth - Vax’s girlfriend seemed to have some almost supernatural connection to the trees, and frankly it sort of weirded Vex out - but she still preferred being in the forest than just about anywhere else. It felt safer than being out in the city, more private. She imagined the privacy aspect probably had something to do with the time she and Vax had spent living in a tent in the woods, after they’d run from their father’s family when they were young. They’d been threatening to put the twins in foster care, their father didn’t give a shit, and Vex and Vax had been old enough to knew that meant they’d likely be separated. 

     Not something either of them had been willing to accept. She supposed the forest should have brought back bad memories, and in some ways it did. But more than anything, it reminded her of Vax, and how they’d learned to rely on nobody but each other. She needed that reminder now. If she could survive in the woods at age 12, she could survive anything Sylas Briarwood threw at her. She leaned against a tree a few hundred metres from the trailhead and sank to the ground, leaning against it, and dropped her forehead to her knees as she felt tears began to prick her eyes. 

     It was late when she returned to the apartment, and she found Vax sitting on their couch, Trinket beside him, both of them staring at the door. 

     “Where in the fuck have you been? You’re normally home from work an hour ago, you weren’t answering my texts, you still haven’t told me about that fucking bruise on your cheek -” he stopped talking as he saw her eyes, bloodshot from crying, and she sat on the floor as Trinket ran over to her and attempted to sit in her lap. 

     “Hey buddy,” she cooed. “Sorry I gave you a scare. Was Vax getting you all worked up? I’m all right.” she looked up at Vax. “Could you just...not, right now? I know I didn’t answer my phone. I wasn’t at work. I’m sorry,” she said, hating the way her voice caught in her throat. 

     “Vex, what’s going on?” Vax said, his voice instantly softer in a way it did only for his twin. He got off the couch and sat beside her on the floor, wrapping his arm around her and tugging her in towards him. “This isn’t something about that tool who’s tutoring you, is it?” 

     Vex shook her head, almost laughing at the thought. “No. Percy’s...lovely, actually. I wasn’t expecting it. But I think I might even pass the next test. But I might not have a job soon.” The entire story spilled out, then, from the initial run-in with Kerrion at the pub to the threat from Sylas that afternoon. 

     “And so I went to the trails. I’m sorry I didn’t text you. But I couldn’t deal, and I needed to escape until I could wrap my mind around everything,” Vex finished. She looked up at her brother and saw unbridled rage on his face. 

     “I’ll kill him,” he said. 

     Vex didn’t know if he meant Kerrion or Sylas. “You won’t,” she said. It didn’t matter which he meant. “I’ll show up for work on Saturday and I’ll see what happens. Sylas has always hated me. For all I know he planted that asshole there to try and make me fuck up so he’d have a reason to fire me. Grog will be there too, he always works Saturdays, and this time I won’t tell him to leave. It’ll be fine, Vax. You know I can take care of myself.” She wasn’t sure if she was still trying to convince him or if she’d become her own target. 

     “I know,” Vax said. “But that won’t stop me from trying to protect you anyway, Stubby. Really, it’s a miracle your short little legs could kick him anywhere.”  

     Vex grabbed a small stuffed rabbit, one of Trinket’s chew toys, from a few inches to her left and smacked Vax in the shoulder with it. 

     “Rude,” she said, laughing. 

     “Want a drink?” Vax asked. 

     “Fuck, yes,” Vex said, breathing a sigh of relief. Vax made sure she wasn’t leaning too heavily against him before standing up and heading for the kitchen, and Vex bent over to kiss the top of Trinket’s head. “C’mon, buddy. Let’s go sit on the couch instead. This floor sucks.” 

     Trinket looked up at her, a remarkable look of understanding in his brown eyes, and stood up to follow her to the couch. 

                                                                                                                             *****

     Vex sat up in her bed in a cold sweat. She grabbed at her phone quickly to look at the date and time and was relieved to see it was about five minutes before her alarm was set to go off. She took a deep breath and grabbed at the sheets and blankets around her to try and ground herself back in reality and away from the nightmares that had plagued her until she’d woken up. Already the details were beginning to fade, but the panic remained and she was sure there was a sentient exam paper with the face of Sylas’s friend Kerrion chasing her involved. Or maybe those had been two separate nightmares. She wasn’t sure, but either way, she was thankful to be awake, for once in her life. 

    Even if being awake and her alarm being moments from blaring at her meant that she was an hour from her first exam since starting to meet with Percy. She knew she was more prepared than she’d been the entire course, but she couldn’t help but feel a familiar churning in her stomach as she dragged herself out of bed, pulling on her favourite jeans and a bright blue tank top before braiding her hair and leaving her room. 

     “Morning, Stubby,” Vax said as she walked into the kitchen. “Coffee’s ready.” 

     “Right now I love coffee more than I hate that nickname, so you’re a saint. I don’t promise that opinion stays after I’m awake, though.” Vex smiled when she saw her favourite mug already on the counter. Her brother might be a pain in the ass with his teasing sometimes, but he was, without a doubt, the most important person in her life. She poured the coffee, added liberal amounts of sugar, and  took a long sip, smiling happily into the cup. 

     “You ready for today?” Vax asked her. “I know you’re nervous.” 

_      Stupid twin psychicness,  _ Vex thought grumpily. “I dunno. I’m definitely more likely to pass than I have been for any of the other quizzes or exams in this class. But I guess we’ll see. I mean, I actually read the shit this time, so that’s got to help, right?” 

     “You’ve got this, Vex,” Vax said. At her shrug, he took two long steps across the kitchen and put a hand on each of her shoulders. “Look at me.” She looked up and met Vax’s eyes, so similar to her own. “You. Have. Got. This. You’re going to get back on that team. There’s nobody more stubborn or smarter than you. I know it. You know it. I bet even Percy knows it.” 

     Vex drained the last of her coffee, wishing the mug was bigger. “Most of the time, yeah, I’m the best. But this…” she trailed off. “But that’s enough of that, I guess. Can’t let anyone else know I care.” She laughed and gave Vax a hug. “Thank you, Vax. I do love you, you know.” 

     “I love you too. And I know you’re going to rock this. Now get out of here. I’m going to work.” 

     Vex set her mug in the sink before heading to the closet to get her short black boots and leather jacket out.  She pulled them on and grabbed her jacket before turning to face the door. She changed her mind, though, and turned back towards the inside of the apartment. 

     “Trinket! C’mere buddy,” she called. There was a loud thump as the huge canine jumped off the couch and he came plodding towards her. She bent down to pat him and he gave her a long, lazy lick on the cheek. “I’ll see you later. Wish me luck?” she asked, burying her face in his huge, fluffy neck. The Saint Bernard nuzzled against her shoulder, and she smiled. 

     Whatever happened in the next couple of days, whoever she disappointed, she knew she’d always have Trinket and Vax. And no matter what she might hope for, she knew that would be enough, as it always had been. 

                                                                                                                             *****

     Vex set down her pen and stood up slowly, bringing her exam booklet to the front of the room. It had been a relatively easy set up, mostly multiple choice and true or false questions with just one longer answer question. The midterm in two weeks would be significantly more difficult, but Vex viewed this shorter exam as a trial run. She set the booklet on Professor Stormwind’s desk, smiling nervously at him before turning back towards her usual desk and gathering her things. The class was about half empty, with many of the students finishing quickly but not all of them. Her belongings in her bag and her jacket back on, Vex left the classroom. 

     She nearly jumped out of her skin as she rounded the corner from the room and heard Percy’s voice in front of her. 

     “How did it go?” he asked. “I finished awhile ago, but I couldn’t leave until I’d spoken to you.” 

     Vex felt her heart speed up a fraction when he said that, but she forced herself to answer calmly. “I guess I’ll find out tonight. Stormwind usually posts the results pretty quickly. I don’t think he has any other classes to teach on Fridays.” She smiled at him. “But I actually knew some of the answers this time, thanks to you.” 

     Percy’s cheeks began to flush. “No, no, if you did well it’s all because of you, Vex, you’re really smart when you apply yourself, I haven’t done anything but encourage you to read the material, really.” His words came out in a rush and Vex couldn’t stop herself from giggling. 

     “If I did well, it’s all thanks to you,” Vex said quietly. She reached up and gave Percy a hug, a move she hadn’t even considered before she’d done it, and she hated the warmth that spread through her when she felt his arms wrap around her in response. 

     She was not supposed to be this happy around some rich boy. She pulled back from him. “I’ll, ah, talk to you later, Percy. I’ve gotta run. But thank you! Really!” She almost literally ran, then, hardly believing what had just happened. 

                                                                                                                           *****

     The email came in at 9:00 that evening. She clicked the link to the gradebook page with her heart in her throat and scanned through the list for the last four digits of her student number, the only way individuals were identified to protect anonymity. 

_      5536…...B+.  _

     Vex stared at her phone’s screen in disbelief before letting out a shriek and then an uncontrolled laugh. She was glad Vax was out with Keyleth and not at home to hear her sounding like an absolute lunatic. She pulled up her text messages and clicked on Percy’s name. 

_      >Guess what?  _ _  
_ _      What? _

_      >I PASSED. B+, BITCH! _

_      That’s amazing! I’m so proud of you. We’ll have to celebrate sometime.  _

_      >haha, maybe. Thanks again, Percy.  _

_      I maintain it was all you, Vex. I really am glad for you.  _

_      >I couldn’t have done it without you. Hey...this doesn’t mean you’ll stop tutoring me, right? _

     She hated herself for pressing send on that one. When it took him quite a bit longer to respond, she knew she’d fucked things up. When her phone vibrated in her hand, it took her a moment to gain the courage to look at the message. 

_      I enjoy discussing the literature with you, Vex. If you’ll continue to study with me, I’m happy to meet with you whenever you’d like.  _

     Vex knew he was speaking in a purely professional way, but alone in her apartment, she couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth, so similar to that she’d felt when he’d hugged her earlier that day, spreading through her body. She tapped out one last response. 

_      >So, Monday, then?  _

     She put her phone down and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Trinket, who was curled up at the end of her bed. “I think I’m in trouble, Buddy,” she said. 


	4. Dance with Me

     Vex walked into Briarwood’s and felt her heart rate increase when she saw Sylas standing at the doorway to the back room. His back was to her, and she stopped to talk to Grog, already standing at the door. 

     “When did he get here?” she asked quietly. 

     “About...ten minutes ago?” Grog said slowly. “Wasn’t really paying attention to the time. He’s in a mood though.” 

     Vex rolled her eyes. “Of course he is. Wish me luck.” 

     Grog smiled encouragingly at her and she kept walking towards the bar. Pulling off her leather jacket, she slung it over her arm as she spoke. 

     “Excuse me, Sylas. I’ve got to put my jacket back there.” She surprised herself with the steady tone of her voice, pure confidence emanating from her as the man in front of her turned around, a glare already pointed in her direction. 

     “About time,” he growled. 

     “My shift doesn’t even start for twenty minutes, I’m early. Calm your ass down,” Vex said. She slipped through the gap between him and the doorframe, hanging her jacket up in the small back room. “I’ll start now if you want me to. But I’m not late.” 

     Sylas grumbled something under his breath that Vex couldn’t catch and waved indistinctly at the bar, apparently indicating for her to start working. Vex shrugged and headed out, seeing a few regulars already sitting at the bar. She checked in with them before getting to work cleaning behind the bar and preparing for the incoming crowds. 

     She was checking her stock of glasses and making note of which ones she needed to confirm Mort was washing in the back so she’d have enough when Sylas came out to the bar again. 

     “The fuck are you doing, Vex’ahlia?” he demanded. He gestured at the customers sitting at the bar. “There’s people here.” 

     “Yeah, Sylas, and they’ve all fucking got drinks, as you can see. I checked in with them already. Everyone’s cool and I’m making sure I’ve got enough shit to actually do my job when it gets busy in an hour.” Vex’s stomach knotted uncomfortably, and she refused to look at Sylas, instead closing the door of the cupboard she was counting and shouting into the back for Mort to hurry up with the highball glasses. 

     “No wonder Kerrion had a problem with you,” Sylas said, moving to sit at the side of the bar. 

     Vex’s head whipped around then to look at him. “Are you kidding me right now?” she asked incredulously. “Like, are you actually fucking with me?” She stared down the man sitting across from her before shaking her head. “That’s it. I’m done. You said I was on thin ice? That you’d come in yourself if you have to? Well have fun, Sylas, because I’m out.” she walked past him and into the back room, yanking her jacket off the hook and turning to leave. 

     Sylas stood in the doorway, blocking her exit. “Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” he asked. He seemed bigger than usual, somehow, and Vex fought to keep her back straight as she stared at him. 

     “I. Quit. Do you understand me now?” she said. “I’m not putting up with this bullshit, Sylas. I’m done.” She pushed roughly past him and was surprised when he offered limited resistance. She stormed through the pub, ignoring the stares and whispers that surrounded her as she left the building.

     “I’ll be at Gilmore’s later if you want to come. Bring Pike. I’m going to get Vax and Keyleth there,” she whispered to Grog as she walked past him, leaving the building without a glance back. 

                                                                                                                              *****

     Loud, gaudy, and incredibly ostentatious, Gilmore’s Bar was far from Vex’s usual idea of a good time, but the owner, Gilmore, had been a good friend to her and Vax for years. She could never get him to admit it, but Vex was fairly sure Gilmore and Vax had hooked up at some point. Whether they had or not, though, Gilmore’s had grown on them, and tonight, the loud music and secretly discounted drinks were exactly what Vex needed. She laughed loudly as Keyleth, a biology major and infamously cheap drunk, tried to explain to Vax some concept related to plant growing that apparently required massive hand gestures to explain properly. 

     “What, are you becoming the vine or something, Keyleth?” Vex asked. 

     The redhead shot her a half-offended glance. “No, Vex, obviously. But you can’t fully understand the process if you don’t understand the movement!” She said the last word with some kind of wiggly upwards flourish of her left hand, and started to fall backwards off her stool from the momentum. Vex laughed louder as Vax caught Keyleth, and when she was upright again Vex was happy to see she was giggling too. She glanced around the room again, hoping Grog and Pike would make it and rolling her eyes at the guy Gilmore had performing that night, a short man Vex thought she recognized from posters around the university who seemed to be some sort of weird variety act focusing on both music and limericks. He was entertaining, though, especially with several shots of rum running through her, and Vex thought she might check out one of his shows at the university some time. 

     As her eyes scanned the room, she gasped as a shock of white hair stood out to her, one she’d recognize anywhere. She laughed and with the warmth of the rum flowing through her, she stood up and walked towards the table at the edge of the stage. 

     “Well well, hello there, Percival. I admit, this is not the type of place I imagined I’d see you on a Saturday night,” she said, sitting down across from him. 

     The look of shock on his face was tangible. “Vex?” he asked. “What in God’s name are you doing here?” 

     “I,” Vex said, “am celebrating, Percy. Yesterday, I passed my test. Today, I quit my job. Tomorrow, I will be scared shitless about how to pay my rent in a couple of months when my savings runs out but tonight? I am celebrating. To passing tests and no more shitty bosses,” she said, looking at the table before realizing she hadn’t brought her drink over with her in her excitement to get to Percy. “Well, okay, I am toasting in my head,” she said. 

     Percy smiled. “I have a feeling tomorrow you might be hungover before you’re scared,” he said. 

     “I don’t want to think about it,” Vex said and laughed. She stood up quickly, ignoring the lightheadedness that followed, and reached down to grab Percy’s hand. “Come on, you’re going to dance with me,” she said. 

     “I’m not really a dancer, Vex,” Percy said, his brow furrowing in worry. 

     “Neither am I,” Vex said. “Doesn’t matter! You don’t have to be good, you just have to move.” She gripped his hand tighter and tugged, and grinned when he stood up slowly, following her into the cleared centre of the room where people had gathered to dance to the upbeat song the musician was singing. It was even hotter here, with so many people pressed together, and she was glad she’d left her jacket in her car before coming inside. She turned back to him and she could have sworn there was a look of awe on his face as he looked at her. 

     “What?” she asked, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. 

     “Uh, you have a tattoo. I didn’t know.” There was something odd about the speed of Percy’s answer, but Vex couldn’t be bothered to dwell. Instead, she grinned. She turned around again, pulling her braid over her shoulder to show off the small bear tattooed on her shoulder blade, displayed in a rare way by the low-backed halter top she was now incredibly glad she’d worn.   

     “Mmmhmm! You like it?” she asked, turning around again and winking at him. 

     “It’s lovely art,” Percy said slowly. 

     Vex shook her head. “You have really got to lighten up,” she said, the smile never falling from her face. “Now come on and dance with me, Percival.” She placed his hands on her hips and lifted her arms to rest her wrists on his shoulders and began to move in time with the music. He started to glance around and she stopped. 

     “Percy, look at me.” His eyes flicked to the floor, to her shoulder, to his hands on her waist, and she felt him tense. “My eyes, Percy. Look at me.” He dragged his eyes upwards to meet hers and she smiled. “Nobody else is here. Dance with me.” She began to move again and smiled when he did too. His movements were small and self-conscious, but they were there, and as she held his eyes with hers she felt him slowly relax beneath her hands. The chaos of the room seemed to melt away, then, with Vex also becoming distracted from the noise as her entire focus narrowed down to one place: the eyes of the white-haired man in front of her, awkwardly moving in time to the music and looking at her like she held the meaning of life in her eyes.

     Vex thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest as the final notes of the song began to fade away and she and Percy remained standing there, unmoving now but still staring at each other. The crowd began to disperse and still they stood there, and Vex felt herself rise onto her toes. 

     She stumbled forward slightly as Percy stepped back, his hands falling from her waist and a look of panic in his eyes. 

     “I’m sorry, Vex, I, uh,” he paused, eyes flicking wildly around the room. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you Monday. I’m sorry.” With that, he turned and ran from the bar, leaving his long blue jacket slung over the chair he’d been sitting in when Vex first saw him. She watched him go, feeling her heart sink. 

_      I knew he could never be interested in me,  _ she thought to herself. But no matter how she’d expected this result, she couldn’t help but feel like a hole had been punched through her chest. She took his jacket and walked back to the bar where Vax and Keyleth were still sitting, both of them watching her approach. 

     “What the fuck was that, other than intense as shit?” Vax asked. 

     Vex’s eyes filled with tears. “A mistake, that’s what it was. One I won’t make again. I want to go home,” she said. 

     Vax nodded. “Come on. I’ll come back and get your car in the morning.” 

     “I want to grab my jacket,” Vex said. 

     “I’ll come with you. Vax, meet us out there in five?” Keyleth said, shooting Vax a pointed look. 

     “I have to use the bathroom before we leave anyway,” Vax said quickly. “And I want to talk to Gilmore a sec.” 

     Vex grabbed her purse from the counter and, still clutching Percy’s jacket, walked towards the door of the bar, Keyleth following close behind her. 

     “I’m an idiot,” Vex said. She shivered as the cold air hit her skin and she sped up in the direction of her car, fumbling to get her keys out of her purse. 

     “Vex, what is going on? Who was that?” Keyleth couldn’t hide the awe in her voice. “I’ve never seen you like that before. That was intense.” 

     Vex rolled her eyes. “God, you and my brother really are made for each other. You even speak like him sometimes.” She sighed. “It was my tutor. I’ve been trying not to have a thing for him, but I guess I do. And fuck knows my self-control is minimal when I drink. And well, you saw how well that went.” They got to her car and she leaned against it, clutching Percy’s jacket to her chest. “He said he’d see me Monday so I guess it’s going to be one hell of an awkward tutoring session,” she said quietly. Glancing down at the jacket in her arms, she let out a humourless laugh. 

     “Fuck it,” she said, pulling the fabric over her arms and shoulders. It was heavy on, and too big for her, but she pulled it tightly around herself. 

     It smelled like him. She wished she didn’t know that. 

     “I’m so sorry, Vex,” Keyleth said. “He did leave kind of suddenly, but I don’t know, the way he was looking at you before he left…” her voice trailed off, a note of hope remaining at the end. 

     “Kiki, thank you for trying, but we both know you aren’t the best at reading people. You try, darling, and it’s adorable, but it’s not your strong point. I’ve royally fucked this up now, I know that.” She looked over and saw Vax walking towards them and waved. “Don’t tell my brother, please,” she said, looking back at Keyleth. “I love him but this will only piss him off, and he’s already raring to go after Sylas. I’ll tell him about Percy eventually, okay?” 

     A look of worry crossed Keyleth’s face, but she nodded and as Vax approached, Vex decided it would have to do. He couldn’t really blame her for not wanting to talk about it, she reasoned. It took him ages to tell her about Keyleth, and she still hadn’t managed to get him to admit his maybe-maybe-not thing with Gilmore. 

_      We all have our secrets,  _ she thought.  _ And this particular humiliation goes down with me.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Percy and Vex dancing is the one that inspired this entire fic. It took me forever to write because I was so anxious to get it perfect. I'm still not sure I accomplished it.


	5. (My Heart Goes) Bang Bang Boom

     Vex was ten minutes late to meet Percy. Or rather, she’d been right on time, but she had been standing at the door of the library, staring at it, for fifteen minutes and hadn’t yet worked up the courage to actually enter the building. She took a deep breath and reached out for the door handle. 

     “Vex.” The voice behind her was more familiar than she wanted to admit, and she spun around. 

     “Late, eh, Percival?” Vex said casually. 

     Percy’s cheeks flushed. “Uh, yes. I’m sorry about that.” 

     “You’ll notice where I’m standing, rather than waiting at our table,” she said, one side of her mouth curving into a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “I mean, I’ve been here a few minutes now, but I’m not exactly ready to go or anything.” 

     “True,” Percy said. “Shall we head inside, then?” 

     Vex nodded. “God, please. I’ve never felt more drawn to talking about literature than I am at this particular moment.” She pushed on the door and stepped inside, holding the door open for Percy behind her before heading upstairs towards their usual table. Finding it empty, she dropped her bag heavily on top of it and sat unceremoniously in one of the chairs. Percy sat in the chair beside her, putting his bag down but not pulling out his usual supplies.

     “Vex, I feel I need to apologize for the other night,” Percy started. 

     Vex held up a hand. “Please don’t. Please. I really don’t want to think about it. I understand. There is nothing to apologize for, and if you’re no longer comfortable tutoring me, I understand that as well.” 

     “Of course I want to continue studying with you,” Percy said. “I just want you to understand that I didn’t intend any offence towards you when I left the other night, and I’m sorry if I caused it.” 

    “No offence taken,” Vex said slowly. Percy had returned to the stiff formality he’d spoken to her with when they’d first met,which he’d finally started moving away from as their tutoring sessions had continued.  _ Creating distance,  _ Vex realized.  _ I was getting too comfortable - clearly - and he’s making sure it doesn’t happen again.  _ “I appreciate you being willing to continue studying with me.” She pulled out the book of sonnets they’d moved on to and flipped it open to a random page. “What number were we at, again? I can’t remember.” 

     As she flipped through the pages, she didn’t see the sadness that crossed Percy’s face for a moment before he answered her. 

                                                                                                                       *****

     Vex left the library a few hours later, having completed and submitted two of her accounting assignments after finishing her tutoring session. Working with the numbers had relaxed her, and she left the library distracted by both her accounting problems and the music blaring loudly in her headphones. As she walked through the parking lot, she vaguely heard a muffled shout from nearby, but she didn’t turn around. She stumbled as she was shoved hard from behind and she whipped her head around as she grabbed for her headphones, knocked off her head as she fell. 

     “Well well, look at the white knight.” Kerrion stood behind her, laughing as she pushed herself up off the ground. Percy stood in between them, glaring at the smaller man. “Got yourself a new boyfriend, Vex’ahlia?” 

     “Fuck you,” Vex spat. 

     “You’ve pissed off Sylas, you know that, right?” Kerrion said. “Leading me on was just your first offence.” He looked at Percy. “Watch out for her, by the way. She’s a teasing little slut.” He looked at Vex again. “Leaving the bar that night was a very, very bad idea.” It was then that Vex saw the glint of sunlight off metal as the small blade in Kerrion’s hand became visible.

     “Percy!” 

     Her shriek was sudden and too late, as a red patch began to spread on Percy’s shirt where the knife sank into his shoulder. She froze for a moment too long as she processed what had happened, and Kerrion ran. 

     “Fucking coward,” Vex shouted, pulling her phone out of her pocket as she ran to where Percy had sank to his knees, still conscious but clearly in shock. Her hands shook as she attempted to dial her phone, tears spilling over as she pulled Percy towards her. 

     “What the fuck are you doing, you idiot,” she said. “You’re a fucking nerd, you can’t fight him. What were you thinking?” The phone connected then, and Vex screamed the information at the 911 operator as Percy sagged against her, the shock of the altercation and the blood loss combining to knock him out. 

                                                                                                                        *****

     Vex sat beside Percy’s bed, holding his hand. They’d assessed him in the ambulance and deemed the injury serious but non-fatal, and when they’d arrived at the hospital he’d been seen right away. Halfway through the procedure he’d woken up, and what the doctors told Vex was a panic attack sent him into a whirlwind of emotion that resulted in Percy taking a swing at one of the nurses standing nearby. 

_      “A combination of shock and a history of anxiety disorder,” the doctor said. “He’ll be fine. I’ve given him a mild sedative so we could complete the procedure. It’ll knock him out for a few hours, and we’ll reassess then. Depending on the state he wakes up in, he may be able to go home today or tomorrow.” Vex nodded, and the doctor’s face shifted. “I’m sorry to spring this on you now,” he said slowly, “but the police will be here soon. They’ll need to talk to you.”  _

_      “Oh, by all means,” Vex said. “That asshole is going to pay.”  _

_      The doctor left and she sat in the chair by his bed, hoping Vax and Keyleth would get to the hospital soon. She’d texted him as soon as Percy was in the treatment room.  _

     “Percival, you idiot,” she mumbled, running her thumb along his. “Why would you do that?” She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, grateful for the sedative he’d been given as her heart threatened to pound out of her chest. “He was coming after me, not you. God, if you’re trying to keep me from falling in love with you you’re doing a shit job of it, you know that?” She laughed as she brushed playfully at his hair. “I guess the white knight thing is pretty accurate for you though, huh?” 

     She heard a soft click behind her and she jumped back, releasing her hold on Percy’s hand but not fully breaking contact. She turned and Vax stepped in, followed closely by Keyleth. 

     “Vex, what’s going on? Vax said your message wasn’t super clear, just that we needed to get here,” Keyleth said as Vax strode across the room and pulled his sister into his arms. 

     “Kerrion,” Vex said. “He came after me. I didn’t even know. Percy was nearby, I guess. He pushed me and got in the way. I don’t know what Kerrion had planned for me, but,” she stopped and buried her face into Vax’s shoulder as she tried to control her tears. “He stabbed him. In the fucking shoulder, Percy just took it, he’s such an idiot, what was he even doing?” 

     Vax and Keyleth looked at each other, understanding on both of their faces that Vex couldn’t see. Vax rubbed his sister’s back comfortingly. 

     “How are you even in here, Stubby? They normally won’t allow anyone but family, and they definitely don’t normally give information.” 

     Vex looked up at her brother and shifted uncomfortably. “Percy isn’t close with his family. I didn’t know if they’d come, and I didn’t want him to be alone. I...told them we were recently married.” She flashed her hand at Vax, showing him the ring she normally wore on her right pinkie having been switched to her left ring finger. It was snug, but she’d managed to get it on partway and told the nurse she needed to get it sized. 

     “That’s quite the leap, from tutor to husband,” Vax said. 

     Vex shrugged. “He’s not exactly only my tutor. He’s...my friend. Somehow. And it worked, so here we are.” 

     “I’m sure he’ll be glad you’re here when he wakes up, Vex. Have you eaten anything today?” Keyleth asked. “Vax and I can get you some food, if you want.” 

     Vex stopped for a moment, her brow furrowing. “Honestly, I can’t remember. I’m a little overwhelmed right now.” 

     Keyleth shot a pointed glance at Vax and nodded her head towards the door. “We’ll be back. You need to eat something.” 

     Vax pouted, clearly unwilling to leave his sister. “Maybe I should stay,” he said. 

     “Go, brother. Keyleth looks like she wants to talk to you, and she’s probably right. I do need to eat, and I don’t want to leave Percy in case he wakes up. Go and get me something.” She saw Keyleth’s face shift to an expression of shock.  _ I’ve really got to teach that girl how to mask her emotions better,  _ Vex thought in mild amusement. Vax released her reluctantly and stepped back. 

     “We’ll be back soon,” he said. If anything changes, or you need anything before we’re back, text me.” 

     Vex nodded. “I will. Get out of here,” she said, forcing a smile onto her face to show Vax exactly how fine she was and knowing he wouldn’t buy it for a moment. “Bring coffee,” she said as the two disappeared out the door, closing it gently behind them. Vex sat beside Percy’s bed again, twining her fingers in his and squeezing lightly. 

     “Wake up, you idiot. I need to yell at you some more,” she said quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this one is a little short.   
> The next one is going to be a doozy, if that makes up for it.


	6. Instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is way overdue. I'm so sorry. A combination of life and writer's block happened - I really struggled with a few bits of this chapter. But I haven't abandoned it, I promise...and I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations after the last!

     Vex jolted awake, unsure of where she was or what time it was. The room was flooded with sunlight and she was hunched over the side of a bed -

     Percy.

     Suddenly completely alert, Vex turned her attention to Percy’s still-sleeping form on the bed and she breathed a sigh of relief. As she did, his eyes opened.

     “Percy,” she said.

     He smiled up at her. “Morning, Vex. Didn’t expect to see you here,” he said.

     “You’re in the hospital after saving my life, you damn idiot. Where the hell else would I be?” she asked. “The police know what happened. Neither Kerrion or Sylas are getting out of this. We have evidence, witnesses, and they can be tracked.” Her breath caught in her throat and she inhaled deeply to try and calm her voice. “I’m so sorry this happened, Percy.” She shook her head. “I never meant for any of this to happen. All because I wanted back on the stupid archery team. And now you’re in the hospital, practically dead -”

     Percy squeezed her hand lightly. “I’m hardly practically dead. It was just my shoulder, and the back of it on top of that. The doctor said -” he stopped suddenly at the look on Vex’s face.

     “You’ve been asleep,” she said suspiciously.

     “Mostly,” Percy agreed. “I did wake up the last time the doctor was in. He said it had been about a day and that they’d had to knock me out because of a panic attack. You were out cold...he said you hadn’t left since I was brought in.”

     Vex shifted uncomfortably. “So you knew I was here when you woke up, you butthead. Did he...say anything else?” Her stomach churned at the thought that the doctor might have mentioned the lie she’d concocted to make sure she could stay with him.

     “Only that the wound was mostly superficial. It didn’t hit an artery, and it didn’t get very deep. I’ve got some healing to do, of course, but in a couple of weeks I should be practically back to new.” Percy smiled.

     “You’re such an idiot,” Vex said, suddenly dropping herself forward and wrapping her arms awkwardly around Percy’s waist, burying her face in his chest. “What were you thinking, where did you even come from, I was alone, you could have _died,”_ her voice trailed off as she swallowed hard to try and bite back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

     “But I was there,” Percy said. “I was there and I’d shove you out of the way again in a second, Vex, no matter where that knife would have landed.”

     Vex looked up from where her face had been buried in his chest. Their eyes connected for only a second before she stood up, stepped awkwardly to the side, and bent over, placing a hand on each of Percy’s cheeks and kissing him squarely on the lips. When a few seconds passed and Percy was not pulling away but _responding,_ Vex felt herself freeze and pulled back. Percy raised his uninjured arm and rest it on her cheek.

     “Don’t you dare apologize,” he said, just as she opened her mouth. He pulled her gently towards himself again and pressed another kiss to her lips, and Vex felt her heart swell.

                                                                                                                                   *****

     Two days later, Percy was released, with wound care instructions, pain medications, and strict instructions to rest clutched in Vex’s left hand while her right clung to Percy’s.

     “Are you sure you won’t let me take you home?” Vex asked.

     Percy shook his head. “My sister will be here in a few minutes. I don’t want to make you deal with my family just yet. They’re...well, they’re something.” He smiled at her, taking a moment to stop and turn to face her. “But I’m going to be back at school next week, and in the meantime, well,” he leaned forward to kiss her forehead lightly. “In the meantime, we’ll figure everything out. I promise.” He took the bag containing his medication and instructions gently from her and squeezed her hand as a car pulled up in front of where they stood. Vex looked over and saw a tall woman with long brown hair step out of the car, hazard lights blinking as she came around the front of the car.

     “Percival,” she said, striding forwards quickly and wrapping Percy in a quick hug. His hand fell from Vex’s and she felt a pang of loss. “I cannot believe you didn’t contact me sooner. If you weren’t injured right now I would be tearing a strip out of you.”

     “Vesper, I’m fine,” Percy said.

     “A three day hospital stay does not equal fine, Percy,” the woman who was clearly Percy’s older sister said.

     “That’s what I’ve been saying,” Vex jumped in suddenly, surprising even herself. Percy and Vesper looked over at her and she felt her cheeks heat up. “Uh, sorry,” she said.

     “You must be Vex’ahlia,” Vesper said. “Percy’s spoken highly of you.”

     Vex cursed herself silently as she continued to blush furiously. “It’s very nice to meet you,” she said, her voice much quieter than usual. Here she was meeting a member of Percy’s family - finally, and only two days after they’d become...something, and she hadn’t showered today, was wearing jeans that she wasn’t positive weren’t ripped, and she couldn’t come up with a coherent sentence to save her life.

     Fan. Fucking Tastic.

     “Thank you for taking such good care of my incredibly stubborn brother. We do appreciate it, especially as he wouldn’t contact the family,” she said. Vex shifted uncomfortably.

     “That’s enough, Vesper. Leave Vex out of our drama,” Percy said firmly. “Let’s just go.” He turned to Vex, an apologetic look spread across his face. “I”ll text you tonight, okay?” he said slowly.

     Vex nodded. “Whenever. Don’t let me take away from your family time,” she said softly.

     “I’ll text you tonight,” Percy said, the resolve in his voice firming.

     “Bye, Percy,” Vex said.

     Percy smiled at her as he turned towards his sister’s car, guided by the elbow of his uninjured side by the older woman who bore such a striking resemblance to him, save for the hair colour. As the doors to the car closed and it pulled away from the curb, Vex took out her phone.

_ >Vax, will you come pick me up? Percy’s gone home with his sister and I don’t really feel like walking home. _

     She stared at some unfixed point at the far side of the parking lot until her phone vibrated in her hand.

 _Thank you for everything, Vex,_ the text read. _Sorry about Vesper. I promise we’ll talk more tonight. <3 _

     Percy. Not Vax. Vex felt a warmth spread through her that she couldn’t explain as an uncontrollable smile crossed her face.

_ >Spend time with your family. I’m sure they have an interrogation planned. lol. Text me when you can, though. Thank you. Xo. _

     She barely noticed when her phone vibrated in her hand again, this time a text from Vax agreeing to come pick her up. When he pulled up to the curb and she climbed in, the smile still plastered to her face, he laughed.

     “About goddamn time,” Vax said. “I won’t hesitate to kick his rich-boy ass if he hurts you, though.”

     Vex sighed, and the smile fell from her face.. “We both know that I’m the dangerous one in this situation, Vax. If anyone’s going to make this self-destruct, it’s me.” She stared out the window. “But for now, just let me be happy. For just this one small moment in time.”

     “You’re my sister,” Vax said. “Of course I want you to be happy. I just want you to know that if that changes for any reason, I will rectify the situation.”

     “Hardly needed,” Vex said.

     “I love you, Stubby. I really am glad you’re happy.”

     Vex smiled again. “Me too.”


End file.
